Liquid cleansing formulations for use in the shower or bath have been gaining in popularity. However while these formulations may succeed as a substitute for the cleaning agents present in a traditional soap or mild surfactant bar, another component of washing is sometimes perceived to be missing. That is, the soap bar provides a washing implement which is absent when the liquid formulations are used. Moreover, it has been suggested that the lathering of liquid formulations could be improved.
A potential solution to the lack of a washing implement is the inclusion of a separate implement. Diamond mesh sponges or pouts such as that disclosed in Campagnoli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 have been suggested. Other types of sponges have also been mentioned. A problem presented by these implements is how to package them together with the cleaninsing agent conveniently, efficiently, and in such a way as to display them appealingly to the consumer.
Struble, U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,453 discloses a carton with a partition panel.
Daly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,101 is directed to carton which are said to be capable of displaying a pair of articles having substantially different dimensions.
Hennessey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,163 is directed to a rectangular, tubular carton which includes a partition forming extension including a glue flap.
Voges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,796 is directed to a carton having braced partitions.
Wolowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,204 is directed to a folding paperboard carton of the type commonly employed in the packaging of soap or detergent powders or flakes.
The Wolowicz patent is directed to preventing bowing of such cartons due to lateral pressure. The Wolowicz carton has an integral internal reinforcing cellular structure said to afford a maximum degree of resistance to outward bowing or other deformation of the carton.
Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,185 discloses a box having dividing partitions all made form a single length of material.
Sieber et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,834 is directed to a folded box with a subdivided interior which includes a partition arrangement consisting of cardboard zones which are connected integrally to the folding box blank. Two models of different diameters and of different heights, the closing caps of which are located at the same height, can be safely accommodated in the folding box. A web provides the necessary height compensation.
Roccaforte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,059 discloses a multi sided container, preferably formed from a unitary blank, having an internal support formed of two hingedly connected divider panels receiving a fragile article such as a light bulb therebetween.
Lavery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,311 discloses a display carton fashioned from a one-piece blank of paperboard. The carton provides two product cells.
Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,417 is directed a carton which contains a full length internal false wall located between two opposed carton sidewalls to form two compartments in the carton and a bridge panel for one of the compartments which is located between the false internal wall and an adjacent carton sidewall.